kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BatmanBaleLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Numbuhthreefan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InterestingNit (Talk) 08:10, April 4, 2013 Okay Okay, number one, the way you said "so, listen" was a bit rude. Number two, I didn't set your ban by mistake. I set it according to what I thought your fluff edits were worth. (btw, the admins didn't really have a problem with it so yeah.) I actually talked to both CD and Ryan about what I should set your ban time for since I wasn't sure, because you were warned more then two times. They both didn't know so I just set the ban. Number three, the rules have been changed and updated and I guess we thought that "minor/unconstructive edits" sounded better than "fluff." Number four, please don't follow me on every wiki I go on. I'm fine with it and understand you been wanting to talk to me while on ban, but I just don't want you to keep doing it all the time. lol kk so yeah... your off ban on Saturday just letting you know. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 20:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, do you just want to talk on Saturday then? That way I can find you easier on the TD wiki chat, because every time I visited it on the Glee wiki- you weren't there. (and no... your not nothing but trash. you can be a good editor again.) Anyway, I hope you learned something from the warnings and that stupid mistake. I hope to see you powerful again, because you may be a rollback one day. But now is not the time. Just wait- it may come (wink wink ;) Let's also see if I'm right or not. XD). Btw, I'm not trying to make you feel bad in any way or anything. It's just that a '''majority' of the admins supported a ban. (yes, I'm fessing up. I supported.) Anyway, I hope we can still be friends. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 03:48, April 5, 2013 (UTC) First of all... (not to be rude) does it really even matter that I said "good?" Because good and great are sorta the same thing and "great" is another word for saying good. Secondly, the admins don't wanna see you banned forever. In fact, we hate banning good people, but sometimes it needs to be done if they choose not to follow rules. And personally, the admins(imo) don't want to see anyone banned but vandals. Anyway, I would like to give you a little advice. Well, I feel like that your like this, because your being too hard on yourself. I mean I've seen you in chat and in your messages. And personally some of them are mostly negative stuff about yourself. Yes, you want to be a good editor; we all do. However, if you keep this same attitude, then your not going to be. Maybe (suggestion) you can make a feelings blog on the wiki to let people know how you really honestly feel. Also, you can look at it is just getting all that off your chest. Trust me, you'll edit a lot better if your not so hard on yourself. I don't mean to be offensive or anything. I'm just sharing a little advice. PS: Not to be rude here but your making this sound like a huge problem when it's not. That's all I have to say for now. ttyl [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 21:03, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Nobody said you don't follow the rules. And I can't answer the question on here, because then I would be possibly biased. So today come to the wiki chat instead of on here? Thanks. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3''']]| 16:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC)